1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable remote controller for wirelessly operating a tire status detector mounted on a wheel of an automotive vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A tire status detector usually uses, as a trigger, reception of a long wave signal with a wavelength of, for example, 125 kHz from a controller fixed to a vehicle body. The tire status detector then detects air pressure of a tire. A result of detection is returned, included in an ultra high frequency (UHF) signal with a wavelength of, for example, 315 MHz to the controller. Furthermore, a portable remote controller for radio-controlling a tire status detector at a location remote from a vehicle has been developed. The portable remote controller comprises a transmission antenna such as ferrite bar antenna and a receiving antenna such as loop antenna. An operation button is operated so that a long wave signal with a wavelength of 125 kHz is transmitted from the remote controller. The remote controller receives a UHF signal with a wavelength of 315 MHz from the tire status detector. See JP-A-2001-191768 and JP-A-2005-132169.
However, the aforesaid conventional portable remote controller for the tire status detector has a size inconvenient to carrying purposes. Accordingly, the portable remote controller has necessitated a size reduction.